Secrets (Doom
__TOC__ Benjamin’s House 1. **Official** - After reading the game rules, you will enter in the first random encounters zone. Follow the path until you find a three-way intersection room (where are the two wooden chest, two small statues and two big statues at the south). Look at the two statues to the south; there is a gap between them. Walk into this wall, and it will lead to a secret passage. REWARD: 150 Golz 2. **Official** - To the north of the three-way intersection listed above, there is a room with four standing blue torches. The two blue torches to the west have a secret passage between them, walk through this wall. REWARD: 104 Golz Note – Don't worry if you missed this two secrets on the first time visiting Benjamin’s house. We can come back to get these two secrets later. MacGuffin Castle 3. **Official** - On the first floor, in the northwest corner of the castle there a treasure room with a single guard blocking the door. If you go along the outer edge of the castle, you can approach the eastern wall of the treasure room. In the eastern wall, there is a secret passage that you can walk through. REWARD: Fancy Crown Note - The other two secret rooms require the Elven Key (nice Final Fantasy I reference btw), you will receive this key much, much later in the game. We'll come back to get these two secrets later. Castle Town 4. **Official** - If you go to the northeastern side of town you will find the Bright Warriors Museum. The secret room is in the museum, but you will have pay Golz get in the building. Pay off all the NPCs in line and buy a ticket (about 100 Golz total). Once inside, go left one screen. There will be a red curtain that you can go through into the back room. Once in the backroom, go to the second door on the left to meet the Hey-Team! This is a cool easter egg scene btw (loved that TV show), complete with groupies in bunny outfits. Once they kick you out, you will receive your reward. REWARD: 500 Golz Castle Shire World Map 5. **Official** - There is a house southwest of MacGuffin's castle (around the mountains) with a sign that says "'-missing name-'s house” and you need a key to get inside; this is found in Zelda forest. Go to the northeastern corner the forest to find a house. Inside you will talk to "I am Error!” search his drawer to find the '-missing name-'s key. Come back here to unlock the door. REWARD: 600 Golz 6. **Official** - North of the "'-missing name-'s house" is a mountain range, follow it east until you come to a break in the mountains with a lot of trees (this is also a great place to get Warg Pelts for the "Wargiful" side quest). On the western side of this forest is a single tree that kind of sticks out on the map, walk up to this tree to find a secret dryad shop. REWARD: Shop with mid-level Powers **Bonus** - to get Francis’ Hiding Power, go to the King's bridge west of MacGuffin's castle. There is a guy hidden behind one of the trees on the eastern side of the bridge (at this point the guards won't let you pass), talk to him to get this Power for Francis. *** Credit goes to Star_Sage for this one Church (dungeon) 7. **Official** - This one is easy, before entering the church go left and down through the hedges to get this secret. REWARD: 150 Golz 8. **Official** - Same as above, except go right at the church and down to get to the secret. REWARD: One Up x2, Super Magic Potion **Bonus** - There are no official secrets in the church, but there is a priest here who will sell you Powers along with a crypt in the basement. This dungeon is entirely optional, but I would highly recommend exploring it because you can get the following items (just make sure to bring a Magic Candle and avoid the trapped floor tiles): Bard Hat, Black Tunic, Magic Earring, Golden Nut, One Up x4, 716 Golz !!! Zelda Forest 9. **Official** - After entering the Zelda forest, follow these directions exactly to bring you to the correct screen: North, East, North. If you see four gems in the top, right corner, you're on the right screen. Look at the westernmost set of trees; one has a secret set of stairs hidden behind it; go down these stairs for the secret area. REWARD: Fairy in a Jar, 30 Golz 10. **Official** - From the screen with Secret #9, follow these directions exactly to bring you to the next secret: North x2, West. If you see water all along the top, you're on the right screen. Look at the water; there should be a suspicious looking arrow point down, follow this arrow until you find a secret area hidden in the trees. REWARD: Grappling Hook, 60 Golz **Bonus** - This isn't an official secret, but there are fairies that randomly appear in the forest. If to talk to one of them with Mike in the lead (use the Tactics option and stick him at the top of the list) he will actually listen to them and will receive the "Healing Song" Power. This is a great multi-heal spell, that will also remove the sleep status!! Orcus Castle Note - you'll need to buy the Dungeon Key at a shop to get into Orcus Castle and a Magic Candle to see in one section of the castle. 11. **Official** - In the room where you need the biforce key, go to the right path. Push the crate over the water to make a bridge and go north. In the next room (with the crates and green buttons) go all the way north to the locked door. If you go the west, there is a room with is a red button (don't push it), instead look directly east at the wall. The wall has light coming from it, walk into this light to enter a secret room. REWARD: Masterwork Sword, 70 Golz *In the intersection in the hallway (north to the closed door and west to the room with the red button), go through directly east to the wall. 12. **Official** -This secret is a little annoying. After defeating Orcus, you'll get a cutscene where you save the princess. Go all the way BACK to Orcus Castle and check out the cell where the princess was being held. The secret is the Golz sitting in the cell. REWARD: 200 Golz Extra: After you rescued the princess, talk to the maids. One of them will give you Panino for rescuing the princess. Extra-2: Don't talk to the princess in the castle as she will spot her dress in your inventory and take it. (I am still not sure what it does) Extra-3: After saving the princess, return to the restaurant where a monster is enjoying his pizza, after tallking to him, go back to Orcus Castle, go behind the biforce sign, then go west, you can fight him now. Death Mountain 13. **Official** - When you first enter Death Mountain, you will follow as series of forest-like areas for awhile until you reach your first "SAVE" sign. Directly west of this sign is a break in the mountain side. Go up here to find the secret area. REWARD: See below 14. **Official** - After finding Secret #13, explore this area, and you'll find a church and a locked door to the north. Inside the church, there is a fairy who will sell you new Powers and a book you can read on the table (there are also Golz/items you can get). The book will give you a hint on opening up the locked door outside; the secret is that you'll search the central pedestal to find a "Golden Key." Inside the golden castle search everywhere to find a ton of Golz and items. To find the official secret, go to the second floor and examine the statue on the left side, second from the bottom (it sparkles) to open a secret room. Inside you will find even more Golz and items. All told this massive haul will come to... REWARD: Fire Cape, Mana Jewel, Katar, Mana Pimp Hat, Wine x4, Panino x1, Water Rations x 22, Food Rations x39, 1326 Golz!! 15. **Official** - Go north from that same "SAVE" sign you saw earlier. The terrain should transition to a snow-like area, keep going north until you see a chest and three gold bars on an island surround by water. Go to the next screen and look for two small, green trees along the rock wall with a gap between them. Walk between them, and it takes you to an inaccessible area you saw earlier. REWARD: Ice Sling, 150 Golz. Extra: there is NPC in St. Moriaz (the blue-suited NPC in the west, near the shop entrance) that will give you 10 Golz every time you talk to him. Talk to him 24 times to get 240 Golz. then he will give no more. 16. **Official** - After you fight the Red Ninja (Santa) and the 3 Reindeer (they are on the outskirts of St. Moriaz), you will continue up Death Mountain by entering a cave. On the first screen after entering the cave, go left at the first intersection. Follow the tracks north until you reach the rock blocking the cave entrance. You need to interact with the rock five times before it will fight you. After the battle, enter the now unblocked door to reach the secret room. REWARD: Tower Shield, 2nd Claw, Wake Up Bell, 287 Golz. 17. **Official** - After finding Secret #16, continue following the tracks to the right. The path will eventually split to the west and the south; Go south until you reach a dead end. There is a switch here that is missing a handle, use the "Red Lever" that the Red Ninja dropped to open a secret passage. The next area is confusing, but just keep following the path until you find the other exit. You'll be on top of the mountain with a single small house, enter it to have a boss fight with FIVE "Red Ninjas" on the second floor. They might be tough at this point in the game, so try focusing on one at a time and try to be at least level 16. REWARD: Shop that sells rare passive Powers, Dexter Broccoli x1, Gritty Cheese x1, Giga Magic Potion x1, 1000 Golz. **Bonus** - the pie sitting on the table in Santa's house will completely refill you HP/MP and can be used an unlimited number of times!! 18. **Official** - Continue going through the cave until to you reach the lady who is missing her seven dwarfs (after pushing the big rock to continue). To the east of the lady are two rows of shelves, on the north row find the single bookshelf that kind of sticks out. Interact with it to open a secret set of stairs, follow the passage to reach the secret area. REWARD: Beer x16, 600 Golz 19. **Official** In the cave after the seven dwarfs lady, you will find Gandalf on a stone bridge(from Lord of the Rings). Leave this area, and an EXTEND plays where he gets smacked down by a Fire Demon. Come back to the stone bridge to fight the Fire Demon himself, he’s strong (so I would suggest a lvl 18 party). After you beat him, go over the bridge to find his secret room. REWARD: 978 Golz Elven Town **Bonus** There are no secrets in Elven Town, but it will eventually be destroyed, and the shops become completely inaccessible. Make sure to buy any potions/equipment while you are here. (Some vendors relocate to Small Village after the attack.) Also, the following items will become unavailable once leaving this area so you should get them NOW! You will only be able to come back here MUCH LATER in the game after getting a ship: REWARD: **This is needed for two Secrets** Elven Key (see image for where to get), Giga Magic Potion x1, Super Magic Potion x1, 110 Golz. Mario Island Note - Before getting captured by the Dragon boss in the airship, it's possible to beat all the minions that he sends after you. It’s a tough battle, but it's completely winnable with a well equipped, lvl 18 to 20 party. You don't get any reward for doing this, but this makes the Mushroom Kingdom chapter very short. My suggestion is DON'T do this; you'll miss out on a lot of free Golz and restorative items on the airship along with the Handbook entry for "Richard" the Dragon boss. Only do this if you like showing how badass you are or to get the achievement for it! **Bonus** After getting captured on the airship, you will be let out of your cell pretty quickly. This entire next section is like a bonus game, where you pick up Golz and items while avoiding enemies. At a certain point, a 15-minute timer will activate for you to get off the airship before it explodes. Getting every item here is possible if you’re very quick and you avoid most battles. Be aware that the final boss "Richard" takes time as well (about 2 minutes or less) to beat, so plan ahead. After beating the boss, examine the toilet to flush yourself down (funny Mario reference btw) and exit the level: REWARD: A massive amount of Golz, Pizzas, Beers and One Ups. Neo Sushi City **Bonus** The 6 Dragon Orb quest given to you by the old man is completely optional and has no real reward at the end.(it's a reference to the Dragon Ball & Dragon Ball Z anime show, training is its own reward and such) You can get at least 3 to 4 levels and some Golz for finding them all, though Neo Sushi Island 20. ** Oficial ** Sul da cidade Neo Sushi é uma casa perto de uma pequena cabana de pesca. Quando você entra na casa, você não pode passar. à direita, há uma série de estantes de livros. Vá atrás das prateleiras para ficar uma escada escondida. Esta é uma sala secreta. RECOMPENSA: Daemons Orb, 400 Golz. NÃO ABRA O Orbe dos Daemons para você ser menos que qualquer nível 56 !!! Esta é uma luta de chefe muito difícil que você não está pronta para ainda, cuidad TRANSLATION South of the city of Neo Sushi is a house near a small fishing hut. When you enter the house, you cannot pass. On the right, there's a series of book cases. Go behind the shelves for a hidden staircase. This is a secret room. REWARD: Daemons Orb, 400 Golz. DO NOT OPEN the Daemons Orb if you are less than level 56! This is a very difficult boss fight that you might not be ready for yet, take care! -By CazTaz. MacGuffin Castle Revisited 21. **Official** After flying to Dark Eidous (*zap*)' castle, you are free to search the Northern Lands to your heart content. Leave the Northern Lands by the southern mountain pass (or buy a small boat, west of the Castle at the small fishing hut) to get back to the Castle Shire world map. Go back to MacGuffin's Castle and open the two secret rooms from before that required the Elven Key (you do have it right?). Open the first door to find this secret. REWARD: Giga Magic Potion x5, 600 Golz. 22. **Official** Door next to Secret 21, open it. REWARD: Giga Magic Potion x6, 600 Golz Ice Peak Town 23. **Official** Northwest of Dark Eidous’ castle, is the town of Ice Peak. Look for the building in the northern part of town that has guards telling you that the ice caves have been sealed (Secret 26 is visible from this building) Look for the light coming from the wall to the west, enter it to go back outside and find this secret. REWARD: 176 Golz 24. **Official** To the very north of town is Ice Peak Castle, after entering the castle look for a single block that looks out of place along the southeast wall. Enter this block to go outside the castle and find this secret: REWARD: Ice Cape, 69 Golz 25. **Official** Also in Ice Peak Castle, look for a single block that looks out of place along the southwest wall (this exactly mirrors the location for Secret 24). Enter this block to go outside the castle and find this secret. REWARD: 176 Golz 26. **Official** After going underground into the Ice Caves, (look for the house that has the entrance), follow the path around until you reach a fork in the road. Go west towards the railcar tracks and follow them to the southwestern corner of the room. Leave via the south exit to find the secret room from before. REWARD: Fancy Emblem, Gauntlets of Giant Power, I.C.E Bow. World Map (Boat) @Note - The following Secrets require that you a least purchase a boat (from the Northlands fisherman's hut) before you can discover them. 27. **Official** Directly west of the fisherman's hut, is an island with a broken tower. Sail to this island and enter the tower area (be careful the enemies can be tough depending on what level your party is at this moment). When you step inside the tower for the first time, don't go up the ladder, instead, search for a hidden staircase near the eastern pillar. Descend the staircase to find this secret. REWARD: Tireless Boots, Fancy Crown, 212 Golz. 28. **Official** To the far Northwest of the world map is a desert island with palm trees (it's directly north of the Elven lands). Enter the temple here (this is also where you can find the dungeon to upgrade the Yellow Ring btw) and search the map for 4 Spaghetti Orbs. You’ll also find an extra rope here to help drop down into a hole in the ground to find one of the orbs. Put three orbs into the three pillars at the first chasm to create a light bridge. @Please note, to solve the puzzle properly, you actually only need two orbs to cross the chasm itself. Follow the light bridge north, until it veers off to the west. Follow the path to this secret room. REWARD: 2250 Golz. World Map Post Game (Ship) @Note - You will have to beat the final boss at Destiny's Castle before you can get the following Secrets. Also, the Mushroom Kingdom secret requires that you buy the ship from the shipbuilder to the southwest of Destiny’s Castle. 29. **Official** West of Destiny's Castle, you should find a river flowing northwest leading to a Dam. Enter the dam from the eastern side and go down the bottom right-hand steps. Along the east wall should be a gap, go here to find the secret room. REWARD: Handgun, 2020 Golz 30. **Official** Directly south of the Yellow Ring temple and Secret 28 is a landmass with Mario Castles and vines. Sail here with your Ship and disembark to the north, enter the last vine before the last castle to the west near the mountains. You should see a white block sitting to the left of the entrance. Don't go up the vine, instead, walk behind the white block and press up. You will be taken to this secret room. REWARD: Gritty Cheese x2, Mighty Apple x1, 600 Golz ** Credit goes to DozenMarks for helping me find this one Extra: Save your Golden eggs (from side quest), directly south of Death Mountain, there's a fancy house where you can sell it at a much higher price. World Map Post Game (Hot Air Balloon) Note - You have to have to buy the hot air balloon from the shop before you can get the rests of the secrets on the World Map. Complete the 7 Dwarfs Quest first and then open the dam with the six green switches. Sail Northeast until you find the Balloon seller near the lake in the center of the desert. Buy a balloon for the low low price of 50,000 Golz and the whole World Map will now be opened up to you. 31. **Official** Search the Northern lands for an igloo surround by mountains (it's to the east). Land here to find the secret. REWARD: Shop with Ultimate Mage Powers (Nigel) 32. **Official** Search the Northeastern corner of the World Map to find an island with a snowy town. Land here to find the secret. REWARD: Shop with Epic quality Weapons, Armor and Utility Items. 33. **Official** Search the North side of the World Map to find an island with a crystal monolith on it. Land here to find the secret. REWARD: Shop with Ultimate Passive Powers for all four characters 34. **Official** Search the Northwestern corner of the World Map to find an island with a pirate town. Land here to find the secret. REWARD: Shop with Ultimate Pirate Powers (Mike) 35. **Official** Search the Elven lands for a forest temple surrounded by mountains. Land here to find the secret. REWARD: Shop with Ultimate Warrior Powers (Johnny) 36. **Official** Search Neo Sushi Island for a farm surrounded by mountains. Land here to find the secret. REWARD: Shop with Ultimate Ninja Powers (Francis) 37. **Official** Gain access to Dr. Insano's Ice castle in the southwest snow plains by completing Parts 1-4 of the Dr. Insano sidequest (guide in the works). Beat the boss at the top of the castle, then activate the computer console. Go back to the first floor of the castle and the "Greenhouse" door will be open. Enter this area to unlock this secret. REWARD: Shop that sells stat-boosting items 38. **Official** Collect all nine pieces of Ultimetal and turn it into the dwarf shopkeeper in Death Mountain (you can also turn in 3 pieces at a time, to access one tier from each section: Weapons, Armor, and Utility + Accessories). REWARD: Full Ultimate Shop with all items for sale. 39. **Official** Unlock the Flying Spaghetti Monster Superboss by first going to the Yellow Ring temple (see Secret #28) and get the 4 Spaghetti Orbs there. Enter the whirlpool in the western part of the desert where you found the hot air balloon merchant. You can only enter it using your Ship, them your Ship is sucked to the Spaghetti Temple area. Enter the temple and go to the back room, put all 4 Orbs into each pillar here to unlock this secret. REWARD: Fight with the Flying Spaghetti Monster Category:Secrets (Do&De)